


Sea sick?

by Humbledarkmage



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, but close?, hedwyn's got his baby demon horns, not quite angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humbledarkmage/pseuds/Humbledarkmage
Summary: is Hedwyn sea sick or is it something else entirely





	Sea sick?

**Author's Note:**

> based off the Hedwyn has horns tweet and some personal headcanons about how becoming a demon can make you ill/hurts like hell

Hedwyn thought the pounding in his head was from their extended stay in Flagging Hands. However, he was proved wrong when it transcended to feeling as if his skull was cracking open.  
With shaking hands Hedwyn removed his headband. He ran his fingers through his hair and to his dread found two pulsating bumps. Hedwyn knew this could happen but yet he felt tears well up in his eyes. From the pain or the knowledge he'd soon have horns he didn't know. It wasn't quite morning so Hedwyn let the tears roll down his face. The choked sobbing and sniffling filled the air for a brief yet eternal time. Then Hedwyn tried to sleep despite the thumping of his head.  
Upon morning Hedwyn appeared to be his own cheerful self, and for a time he was until they started to sail the sea of Solis. His headache had caught up to him once again but this time Hedwyn felt a churning in his gut. It was immediate and energy sapping and then Hedwyn was out of the Blackwagon and vomiting into the sea. In this moment everything hurt and Hedwyn felt that this was merely the beginning.  
After another vomiting session the reader comes to comfort him. They talk but it's brief and soon enough he fills a pain unlike any other. Its like sharp bone pushing against skin waiting to break though. After this Hedwyn is forced to lay down. When the others start to prepare for the rite he is left under the watchful gaze of the Lone Minstrel. Soon after the rest of the nightwings depart Hedwyn fills his horns push though his skin. Despite his best efforts Hedwyn cries out in pain. Tariq is there in a flash kneeling beside Hedwyn.  
When Hedwyn doesn't respond to his presence Tariq cautiously takes off Hedwyn’s headband. The minstrel notices the two small horns covered in blood as if they had manifested rather recently. Tariq admittedly couldn't do much for Hedwyn, however, he could at least clean up the blood. It was quiet in the Blackwagon until Hedwyn tried to get up.

“I would suggest you rest rather than move about"

“I can't miss the rite; I want to cheer everyone on,” responded Hedwyn as he got into a sitting position.

“I really wouldn't advise moving around in your condition.”

“ Your concern is noted friend but some standing won't kill me,” and with that hedwyn disappeared into the night.

Everyone made it back before him and after Tarig stunt the Nightwings were quite relieved to see Hedwyn was , in fact, not dead. Hedwyn glanced at the minstrel that gave him a knowing nod. On the inside he sighed with relief; no one would know about his horns they'd think it was merely sea sickness. He was confined to bed soon after and slept well until one of the surreal hours of the morning that was often considered part of the night. He felt perhaps a tad guilty about not telling anyone ,however, it was outweigh by what he perceived to be a rather large burden. As he tried to regain a dream state he muttered one last thing.

“ No one else is responsible for my problems”


End file.
